


Ruined Future

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kirk doesn't die, Moriarty goes to prison, Science Experiments, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: I felt my jaw drop at the baritone voice I had missed for so long. Kirk turned to look at me as did Khan, Khan’s entire demeanour changed when he saw me.“Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t leave,” Kirk ordered, storming past me and not waiting for me to reply.“Ava? Marcus told me you were dead,” Khan was right against the glass as I took hesitant steps forwards.“He told me you were helping him with a project,”





	1. Chapter 1

“Do I have a use now?” I spat as the door clicked open behind me.

“As a matter of fact you do,” The English accent told me that it was him again. I stood up and waited patiently as three guards walked in with their guns loaded and pointed them at me.

“Two PDW’s and an old styled AK-47. Different to the normal guns you have pointed at me Mycroft,” I said glancing over my shoulder at the immaculately dressed man behind me.

“Yes. Well, you are needed in a court of law today. I do hope you still remember all of the laws and rules about being an attorney,” Mycroft said and I could feel the hate-filled smirk on my back. Two scientists walked into the room and began to undo the strafe jacket binding my arms to my body. As they finished they left quickly with Mycroft closing the door behind him as, he too, left the room. I looked at the small single bed on the far side of the room to see that a black pencil skirt and matching jacket were left with a white blouse.

“He wasn’t kidding. Smug bastard,” I said to the guards, knowing that they wouldn’t be talking to me. I pulled the white pants off of my legs, staring at the hairless white skin underneath before pulling on the skirt. I opened the buttons on the blouse before pulling on the shirt and buttoning it back up with the jacket just hanging over my shoulder.

“Do you think anyone would care if I happened to kill someone?” I asked the guards rhetorically. I laughed to myself when they all tensed and aimed their weapons at my head as I tucked the shirt into the skirt, and walked to the door where I waited.

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill all three of you. That’s just too messy,” I whispered before turning back to the door as it began to open.

“Who is she?” I looked at the new voice and saw someone whom I read about when reading Mycroft’s file.

“Aveline. Ava for short. You must be William Holmes. Wait, no. That’s not what you go by, is it? You go by Sherlock. Just as Mycroft doesn’t go by Alexander.” I explained and as the scientists handcuffed me and attached a bunch of wires to my body I whispered to them. “Men honestly,”

“Your name was never Aveline,” Mycroft began but I glared at him, cutting him off.

“It was after you fucking experimented on me. Good job by the way. You gave me an eidetic memory, super strength, super speed, a highly advanced intelligence and all of that just to be sure I am better at everything than any normal human. Great job,” I snapped.

“Come on. If she is really as good as you say, then let’s finally put Moriarty behind bars.” Sherlock commented before storming out of the door with a shorter man in tow. I pulled up Sherlock’s file and read everything about him.

“John Hamish Watson,” I said out loud in an ‘ah’ kind of way.

“What did you say?” John asked turning around, tense with my words.

“Nothing really. You’re an army doctor with a shoulder wound and had a psychosomatic limp. Until Sherlock Holmes came along that is. Eating disorder due to PTSD, same old, same old. Do you still miss the war, Doctor Watson?” I asked walking past the shorter man and out onto the street with my ‘body’ guards still pointing guns at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't and haven't studied law so there is probably a massive problem with this chapter. Please excuse that.

“My client was in Dublin…” the defence attorney began and I sighed heavily before cutting him off.

“No. No, no, no. You can’t use that defence when being a defence attorney of a suspected mass murderer. It’s in the rules when you study law or did you forget to read that bit?” I groaned as the defence attorney had tried to use the wrong defence for the wrong case.

“Can she…” The attorney began but the judge put her hand up cutting him off.

“Yes, she is telling the truth. Please use a different approach,” The defence attorney looked to me startled and I could see Moriarty looking at me unsure about what was going on or whom I was, making me smile internally.

“Um, right. James Moriarty is innocent of being a murderer in any degree. He…”

“Killed his first victim at the age of 11. The following year three more children around the same age group were found dead. The suspect was believed to be quite short, the height of a child. The last person who saw the three boys alive, James Moriarty.” I announced cutting the lawyer off. The lawyer gaped at me and couldn’t find his voice.

“I need you to continue your defence of the accused,” The judge said to Moriarty’s lawyer but he continued to look at me baffled. I sighed and sat up in my seat.

“Three years later and there is the beginning of a serial killer in Dublin. The killer or killers unknown were estimated to be between the ages of 13 to 17. The case became cold when there were no more killings. Every victim was known to be a bully at a local school in Dublin. The very same school as James Moriarty. All of the dead teens, known to bully the accused on a daily basis.” I continued.

“Let’s skip forward a few years,” I stated and stood up, sick of sitting down. I walked out from behind the table and towards the jury. “James Moriarty is ’employed’ as an IT man at St Bartholomeus Hospital. He has never received any form of income from a mundane job large enough for him to buy a mansion costing 3 and a half billion pounds. He has never received any form of inheritance either but has large sums of money entering his bank account on a daily basis, varying from 200,000 to 90 million pounds. All coming from known members of the Soviet mafia, KGB, Italian Mafia, drug rings all over the world, gang leaders. Why would all of these people be sending him so much money?” I asked rhetorically and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the look of recognition on Moriarty’s face. He knows now.

“These people pay handsomely, only when you do them a favour… what could an IT man do to earn that much money except kill? Nothing. Please, take that into account ladies and gentleman of the jury. The accused had 193 murders on his hands by the age of 21. In ten years he had killed 193 people. I haven’t even started on the large number of people in the last 10 years and I don’t think I will need to,” I said moving back to my seat and slouching in it again. Probably looking like I was high but I don’t care.

“I confess my guilt. I have killed hundreds of people and am the man in charge of a large criminal network,” Moriarty called out in desperation looking at me with worry and fear plastered on his face.

“You will be sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole or consideration for early release,” The judge announced. I watched as Moriarty was cuffed but before he was taken away he was brought over to me.

“I didn’t think they would ever start the program, let alone let you out of a padded cell. I will prefer being in prison than out in the world if you lot are being released,” Moriarty commented. I smiled at him mockingly before he was taken away.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Sherlock’s baritone voice asked from behind me. I saw my ‘body’ guards walking into the room so I ignored Sherlock and stood up, walking to the door before waiting as the two scientists cuffed me and walked me back to the van that I am always transported in. Sherlock jogged after me and jumped in next to me as the van began to drive off.

“What did Moriarty mean?” Sherlock asked.

“I’m one of 39 already created genetically modified people. All of the people still to be turned or have already been turned are to be the first lot of people to volunteer for a top secret project to improve human genetics. I was the first experiment and the only person who was forced to be a part of the experiment,” I answered looking out the window.

“That doesn’t entirely answer my question,” Sherlock commented as he typed out a text.

“I’m kind of like a new species of the human race. We’re called Augments. Genetically modified to be superior,” Sherlock tensed at my words and put his phone down before looking over to me.

“At what?” He asked, visibly uncomfortable.

“Everything,” I answered and could feel the hesitance and discomfort leave Sherlock’s body as the familiar look of the barrel of a gun was staring me in the face and I just sighed, standing up and hopping out of the now parked van.

“How did the trial go?” Mycroft asked jokingly.

“Make me one of them,” Sherlock ordered startling Mycroft and I. _Didn’t see that coming._

“That will not be happening bro…” Mycroft began but was cut off by Sherlock.

“The first people to volunteer, Mycroft. I volunteered,” Sherlock answered. A scientist grabbed Sherlock and cuffed him but when Mycroft went to object the scientists spoke up.

“You said anyone who volunteered. No exceptions,” I smiled and sent Sherlock a nod of encouragement before I was pulled along and pushed back into my little white room knowing that Sherlock was being taken to the labs down the hall to go through all of the pain that I went through but Mycroft’s shock filled face would be a wonderful memory planted on my eyes lids for millennia to come.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir, you remember how you noted that something seemed wrong with Ava. We think we worked it out,” A scientist explained, motioning to a monitor for Mycroft to see.  
“All of the other Augments have paired together. They never leave each other’s side but if for some reason they are separated, watch.” The scientist pushed a button and two of the Augments on screen were physically separated by a wall and they turned aggressive, beginning to attack the wall. Anyone who walked in was attacked until the wall was so damaged that they could climb through it.  
“It’s almost like an extreme form of life partners,” The scientist noted. Before pressing another button and the video feed changed to Sherlock sitting on one of the beds in the lab. His face stern and his hair had been cut quite a bit to Mycroft’s surprise.  
“What is your name?” The scientist near him said. Sherlock looked down at his hands but didn’t respond. His hands clenched and unclenched before he punched the scientist across the room. Some guards ran in to get him back onto the bed but Sherlock attacked them until there was no one left standing other than him.  
“He’s in his aggressive form,” Mycroft noted with a sigh. “Take Ava into the lab and see if either change,”  
On the screens, guards could be seen taking Ava out fo her room and dragging her the short 50 metres to the lab. Once outside of the lab doors, Ava began to turn aggressive and Sherlock began punching the glass to get out of the area he was trapped in, looking directly at the door Ava was behind. The glass surrounding Sherlock and the door were opened before more damage could be done, and Ava ran straight for Sherlock. As she reached him, he began removing the strafe jacket from her before both embraced the other. All forms of aggression gone.  
The scientist got up from the corner and walked back over towards Sherlock and Ava. He grabbed his notepad and pen from the ground and looked back at Sherlock. “What is your name?”  
“Khan. Khan Noonien Singh,” Sherlock answered in a low growl as he and Ava continued to embrace the other. Mycroft sighed but turned around to the large board behind him and looked at all of the people who had been turned into these neo-humans. Not one of the people had taken a name that was in anyway similar to their real name after the experiment.  
“There would have to be some pattern in the names they chose to the names they were given,” a scientist said as he walked into the room.  
“Take all of the completed Augments to the training grounds. Start them off with hand to hand combat. The best at everything they have been created for will be the leader of the Augments. That individual can decide the rest of the unit’s positions,” Mycroft ordered before leaving the room and heading for the lab. Guards stood on the sides of the halls dealing with broken noses, split lips, fractured bones, watching Mycroft as he made his way to the lab.  
Mycroft stood in the open doorway, watching as Ava and Sherlock sat on the floor wrapped into each other’s body. Guilt hit Mycroft as he watched, knowing that Sherlock wouldn’t remember him. That Sherlock would have no memory of anything before the experiment.  
“Ava,” Mycroft stated causing both her and Sherlock to look over at him.  
“May I have a private word with him?” Mycroft internally cringed at having had to ask but he didn’t want to die yet and ordering would have gotten him killed. Ava looked at Sherlock who nodded slightly in response. Both stood up but Ava walked out of the room, past Mycroft while Sherlock stalked closer, stopping a metre or so in front of Mycroft.  
“What do you want?” Sherlock growled. Mycroft had to take a deep breath before talking as the hostility was not the same kind he was used to.  
“I want to know if you remember anything from before the experiment before you go and begin training,” Mycroft said as calmly as he could. The fear and feeling of loss beginning to take a toll on his composure.  
“Nothing. I remember nothing. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to go find my partner,” Sherlock commented before pushing past Mycroft and in the same direction as Ava walked just a minute before.  
“Why Khan?” Mycroft called out to his younger brother. Sherlock stopped and turned back around to Mycroft.  
“Why what?” Sherlock questioned perplexed by Mycroft’s question.  
“Why did you choose Khan?” Mycroft questioned again.  
“It was the right name,” Sherlock answered before turning back down the hall and continuing towards the training grounds. Mycroft watched carefully as Sherlock walked away.  
“I feel sorry for poor Doctor Watson,” A scientist commented behind Mycroft and he realised he would now have to come up with some sort of cover story for as to why Sherlock would never be returning to anyone.  
“Perhaps, when the war is over, Sherlock will return and Khan will be a distant memory to everyone. Perhaps there will be no need to tell anyone what has become of my little brother,” Mycroft noted before walking back through the tunnels and out onto the busy London street that the secret lab is under.  
“Did you need a lift, sir?” Mycroft’s assistant asked, not looking up from her phone.  
“Baker Street, Anthea. I have some news for my brother’s flatmate,” Mycroft ordered as he sat in his private car. The two-minute car ride took Mycroft’s mind away from what had happened and gave him time to come up with a lie for Doctor Watson by the time the car was stopped at the curve.  
“Mycroft?” Mycroft turned his head to see John Watson walking up the street carrying bags of groceries.  
“Doctor Watson. How was the trial?” Mycroft asked.  
“You don’t do small talk. None of the Holmes’s do small talk,” John pointed out as Mrs Hudson opened the door to 221B.  
“Indeed,” Mycroft followed John up the stairs and stood calmly looking around until his eyes landed on his brother violin. A sound that had always annoyed Mycroft but now it was something he wanted, oh so dearly, to hear.  
“Have you seen Sherlock? He never came back yesterday,” John questioned as he walked back into the main room.  
“My brother has an absurd idea and thus won’t be returning for a while,” Mycroft announced having dragged his eyes away from the unused violin.  
“What? What idea?” John asked worriedly.  
“My brother has decided to join the army after having met Aveline yesterday morning. The unit that he has ultimately been assigned to is being sent out tomorrow evening,” Mycroft announced as monotonously as he could manage  
“What?! Let me go back there then. He won’t last out there, Mycroft. Are you really that fucking cold that you’d let your brother die?!” John yelled.  
“It is not my choice Doctor Watson. Good evening,” Mycroft stated before calmly walking out of 221B Baker Street for the last time. But he didn’t know that.


	4. Chapter 4

“You are going to lead the Augments. Your objective is to take out any possible threats. Understood?” Mycroft sat watching as the scientist spoke to Khan. It had been 4 weeks since Sherlock was experimented on and he had excelled far beyond what anyone had thought was possible of the Augments. He had excelled to the point that Mycroft could see that Sherlock was never coming back and that this Khan was now in charge.

“Understood,” Khan replied.

“You will need to choose your first in command and organise the rest of your unit by 2100 hours. Your unit will be landing in France and will go through every country in Europe. You will be airlifted back to English soil in 12 months’ time,” Mycroft ordered, standing from his seat. Khan nodded his head before leaving once he was dismissed.

 

_Ava’s POV_

“Ava!” I turned my head and watched as Khan returned to the dorm. I stood up at attention and waited for whatever I was getting into trouble for.

“How many languages do you know?” Khan questioned confusing me.

“49 including English and some native languages within the Australasia area,” I answered standing down from attention still slightly confused.

“You’re going to be my first in command. I need you to find Vera. She is going to be the senior medical officer,” Khan ordered. I saluted before turning away to go find Vera. She was probably in the med wing fucking her partner. I know what she’s like.

“Clothes on Vera. I need to talk to you on Khan’s orders,” I called down the hall. As I finished my sentence I heard large crashes and bangs from the med wing. By the time I got down there, Vera walked out but I couldn’t see Anor anywhere.

“Whether you’re dressed or not stay in there. Don’t want to see anything,” I called into the remaining bit of the wing.

“What did you need to say?” Vera asked.

“Khan was made Captain as you know,” I began.

“And we all know that you’re therefore his first in command. Also because you can kick everyone else’s ass,” Vera commented rolling her eyes but going back to attention as Anor walked out fully clothed.

“Yes. He’s made you the senior medical officer so behave,” I ordered before walking back to the main room with Vera and Anor, to see everyone standing at attention.

“Ava,” Khan said pointing next to him. I nodded and walked over to him standing next to him but just behind to show that he is in charge and not me.

“We have 12 months to eliminate all potential threats. We leave at 2130 hours so get ready quickly. Pack nothing but essentials and we will be done before the month is over,” Khan said in a dismissive way. The entire group went their separate ways and began packing and sorting everything out.

“Is it just potential threats or potential threats to a certain person or persons?” I asked submissively as we walked over to our beds and began packing as well.

“They said potential threats in all of Europe,” Khan answered as he loaded one of the guns he always had hidden under his bed.

“Well then. Let’s go killing,” I answered as I tied my belt and holsters to my body, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

“They will probably have us shipped out and not come back for us,” Vera noted. I turned around to her and just glared.

“If you have a problem with that then you should never have volunteered,” I snapped at her. Anor stood up straighter and in front of Vera glaring down at me.

“I’d apologise to my partner before I rip your throat out,” Anor growled.

“You’d die before you touch her. Stand down,” Khan growled pushing me behind him. Anor quickly stood down and Khan grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him as we walked to the helicopters.

“You know better than to have a go at people. No matter how correct you are,” Khan growled at me and I knew that this was only the beginning of all the trouble I am going to be in.

“Yes, Sir. It won’t happen again Sir,” I responded as Khan let go of my arm. I saw Mycroft as we exited the facility and out onto a helipad in the middle of London, Khan still giving me the silent treatment and probably will until we get to France.

“Aveline,” Mycroft called. I felt Khan tense and stay right behind me as I walked over to stand in front of Mycroft.

“What?” I snapped at him, still hating him for forcing me to become the first Augment.

“Please try and keep my brother safe. Despite how little of him is left, I would still prefer he didn’t die,” Mycroft ordered.

“I don’t particularly want him dying either. But I will never do anything for you,” I spun on my heel and stormed towards the helicopter, leaving Khan to have his say. I could hear Khan and Mycroft yelling at each other over the sounds of the rotors spinning overhead bringing a small smile to my face.

I sat down in the cockpit, ready to help fly this bird to France, waiting for Epsilon to get his ass in here as well.

 _“Epsilon is flying Charlie 2,”_ Khan basically yelled through the headset as he hopped into the cockpit with me.

 _“Alright then. Vera. Anor. No fucking on the flight,”_ I yelled through the headset to the two medics in the back as the helicopter began to lift off of the ground with their laughter.

 _“Charlie 1 in the air,”_ Khan yelled into the headset.

_“Charlie 3 flying,”_

_“Charlie 5,”_

_“Charlie 2 in position on your 6,”_

_“Charlie 4 on your wing,”_ came in reply. I looked down and saw Charlie 6, one of the three modern Chinooks, still on the ground.

 _“Charlie 6. What’s going on down there?”_ I yelled watching the helicopter as it’s rotors finally began to turn at a mind-numbing speed.

 _“Malfunction in the fuel gauge. Had to get Charlie to fix Charlie 6,”_ Neve laughed through the headset making everyone laugh in response.

 _“Let’s get this show in the clouds then,”_ Epsilon yelled when Charlie 6 was in the air. The fight was less gruelling than I had thought it would be with fewer storms and very little rain. We had orders to fly directly to Paris and land at the military base on the outskirts and begin the mission there.

 _“I have a feeling we aren’t doing what the boss man ordered,”_  I commented, hearing Khan laugh as he began to fiddle around with some switches.

 _“Land on the plain just to your four Charlie 3. Vosch, lead the group with you to the town to your left and eliminate all possible future threats,”_ Khan ordered.

 _“Yes sir,”_ came the reply.

 _“Charlie 6, kill any non-Augments on board then go east and do the same at the next town. Charlie 6 and Charlie 3, wait for the rest of us at the border of Belgium and Germany. Go through Belgium,”_ There was a unanimous ‘yes sir’ from the two choppers before they pulled away.

 _“Charlie 2, Charlie 4. Same orders, go west, through Spain and meet at the edge of Belgium and Germany,”_ Khan ordered and the two left in the opposite direction.

 _“What are you planning Khan?”_  I yelled.

 _“What we were ordered to do but much quicker”_ Khan yelled back, pointing at a landing site just below us near a small town. I nodded and helped to land in the small field near Charlie 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold areas are written in English but are supposed to Russian, however, I don't know a bit of Russian so I couldn't write it in Russian.

“What’s wrong, Ava?” I looked to Vera as she wrapped the bandage around my left forearm.

“It’s been 3 and a half months and no one’s come after us. We killed all of the non-Augments in the helicopters and yet nothing,” I commented bending my arm and looking at Vera’s handiwork on the bullet wound I got in Italy.

“They are probably trying to track us, Ava. Charlie and his team did really well at dismantling the tracking devices in the helicopters,” Vera begins to clean all of her ‘torture devices’ humming a tune.

“You’re right. Thanks, V,” I left the makeshift hospital we had mad outside of Moscow and walked over to Khan and some of the other Augments that were relaxing. Khan held his arm out and grasped my hand, pulling me to his side as I neared.

“So you’re certain?” Khan questioned one of the men around us.

“Yes. You realise that we are what’s going on it?” I looked at Khan and saw his knowing look as he nodded.

“I’d have been surprised if we weren’t what’s going on that ship, Marcel. Let’s get through Russia by the end of the week,” Khan ordered and the group dissipated leaving Khan and me alone.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“There is a new type of ship being made in London. One that’s designed to go into space and then just free float through the void. They’ve apparently perfected cryo freezing as well,” Khan said pulling me to his chest and embracing me, his chin resting on the top of my head.

“So basically, even though we’ve done what we were meant to. Admittedly not in the way they wanted, we are going to be sentenced as criminals,” I said with a sigh. I felt Khan nod against my head before kissing my hair.

“Yes,” He whispered before pushing a crumpled piece of paper into my hand.

“I need you to do something for me. In Moscow, there is a man who is a threat but the only way to get to him is with women. Can you grab the tape from the cameras so I can watch you kill him tonight?” I laughed lightly but kissed Khan in agreement before walking into our tent. I checked the address before quickly getting changed and walking back out, heading towards Moscow. Two daggers and a gun my only companions.

“Where are you going?” I turned to Charlie and smiled.

“Khan’s horny,” I commented making Charlie laugh.

“He must have the weirdest kinks. He gets off of watching you kill people,” Charlie said shaking her head. I smiled proudly in a mocking manner making her laugh again before I continued the 3-hour walk to the location.

" **Hey, beautiful. Need a lift?** ” I turned around to the Russian and saw a man that I recognised in our files saying he is a threat. The same man that Khan wants me to kill.

" **Yes please handsome,** " I cooed in return going up to the man in the car. He opened the car door and I slid onto his lap as there was one spare seat but this would allow me to finish this quicker and get back for a proper fuck sooner.

" **What are you doing all the way out here alone doll?** " The man asks rubbing his hand down my neck and pulling my black hair over the opposite shoulder before trailing down my back.

" **Looking for a perfect man. Never thought he’d find me,** " I replied with a wink to him. I could feel him getting hard underneath me and it grossed me out. All I wanted right now was to be as far away from this man as possible.

“ **Let’s go to my place then. I’m meant to be at a meeting with a stuck up pom but you’ll be much more entertaining,** ” The Russian tugged my hair lightly and I had to imagine it was Khan to keep up appearances. As the man tugged my hair I moaned slightly, the image of Khan being the one doing that instead, turning me on.

" **Step on the gas. I want to take this one in my 'fun' room,** " Another tug on my hair, another slight moan with heat beginning to pool between my legs. I could feel the other three men in the car staring at me as the man beneath me ran a hand up, under my tight black shirt before roughly squeezing and palming my breasts.

The car soon pulled to a halt outside of a large mansion. The man picked me up and carried me inside before telling his ‘guards’ to stay out in the main room until he returned, taking me deeper into his home with no guards. Oh how I love idiots, mistake number 1. The man lay me on a bed before turning around to go and close the door. Mistake number 2. I stood up and pulled one of my daggers from out of my left boot and stabbed him in the gap between the collarbone causing the man to fall to his knees with a silent plea for help.

“I speak a lot of languages and can blend in anywhere. You can do part of that I presume. Russian was never my best, but I’m glad I can do it well enough to fool you and your boys. The ones you left in the room back there,” I said smugly pulling the dagger out of his body and pushing him onto his back on the floor.

“I’m not quite mean enough to let you bleed out,” I said smiling down at him seductively before straddling his hips. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and yanked it over my head, revealing my black lace bra to him then leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“Only because my partner would hate me if I didn’t give him a good show to watch,” I whispered before sinking my teeth into his neck as far as I could, the rush of blood coming from the wound filling my mouth. I sat up, spitting all of the blood out and smiling down as the man bled out, his vocal cords too damaged by the stab wound and the bite for him to call for help. His hand reached for my throat so I forced a dagger into his palm and through into the floor, repeating the same thing with his other hand.

Seconds. That’s how long it takes to die. That’s how long it took to watch the life leaving the man beneath me. I stood up and looked for the camera, once finding it I smiled seductively and blew it a kiss. I threw my shirt back on and walked out of the room, grabbing my daggers as I went and pulling out my gun as I entered the open room.

" **Hey boys. Where’s the film for the camera in that room? I need it,** " I said looking at the four bodyguards with their guns pointed at me.

" **You'll die first,** " One man noted. I sighed heavily before shooting all 4 before they could release one bullet.

“Dumbasses,”


	6. Chapter 6

“Welcome back to Earth,” I sat bolt upright in a small white room. The memories of being experimented on running through my head as I tried to escape the ties around my wrists and ankles.

“Relax. Khan said you’d be a bit off about this,” I looked at the man as he said Khan’s name and I saw him smile widen as I did.

“Khan’s working on a project for me and in return I’m going to give you all a planet so that you can live out your days and reproduce at your own rate,” The man said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“So why are you here?” I snapped at him.

“I need one of your kind to help me out with one of my ships. Khan recommended you,” The man said. Something seemed off but I said nothing and just nodded.

“Admiral Marcus by the way. And I will need you to go by Valkyrie Jones when you are working or are near anyone that is not me or one of your species,” I nodded my head in agreement as a scientist walked in and began to undo my restraints. As soon as they were undone I stood to attention and saluted Admiral Marcus.

“Yes sir,” I announced. Marcus smiled and handed me a blue dress and a pair of black boots.

“This is your uniform soldier. You will be head of security on board the USS Enterprise and you are a commander, use that title. Better get dressed quick snap. John will show you to the ship,” I saluted again as Marcus left the room. I removed the remaining black cloth from my body and put the dress on seeing that it went to just above mid-thigh.

“When you’re ready Valkyrie,” I nodded to the man as I finished slipping the shoes onto my feet and walked out of the room closely behind him as we walked towards a large spaceship.

“Captain Kirk Sir,” John saluted.

“Commander,” Kirk saluted back to John before looking to me.

“Sir. Commander Valkyrie Jones,” I said saluting him.

“Ah, you’re my new head of security. I’ll show you around her,” He said pointing to the ship behind him. “She’s quite different to all of the others as you’ll see,”

I followed Kirk on board and he showed me to my quarters and where I would be stationed unless otherwise instructed. I studied every blueprint to know my way around before heading to the Bridge where I was told to be before we left to a new planet.

“Commander Spock. This is commander Valkyrie Jones. She’s the new head of security,” Kirk said introducing me to a man with pointy ears.

“Is another human the most suitable choice for the head of security?”

“I am not just another ‘human’ commander Spock so I ask of you to not treat me as such,” I asked him politely earning a slight head nod. I was soon dismissed back to my post down near the brig. While I was there I did research and began searching for new languages and learnt as many as I possibly could before I was once again called to the bridge nearly 13 hours later.

“I wanted to get to know you a bit better,” was the first thing I heard as I walked into the near empty bridge. Kirk sat in the captain’s chair and he was the only person on the bridge.

“In what sense, Captain?” I asked standing in front of him.

“Marcus said that you’d be quite useful. I want to know how.” Kirk said standing up so that we were chest against chest so I took a step backwards, Khan being the only person in my mind.

“I speak multiple different languages, have a fast learning ability and am very agile and strong. That’s probably how the Admiral meant, Captain.” I said feeling very unsure about his motives as a lust smirk appeared on his face.

“Don’t be shy,” Kirk said reaching out to me.

“Not happening. I have a husband,” I said quickly before leaving the bridge and heading for my quarters, now knowing a further 30 languages and having deleted languages that have been dead for nearly 200 years or more.

On the way, I passed Commander Spock again and I now knew that he was part of an endangered species known as Vulcan’s. Their home planet was destroyed by time travelling miners from another planet. I also know that while on the last planet, he had been willing to die to save another species… Shame that he wasn’t around when Mycroft sentenced the Augments to eternal isolation.

The small room was quite homely considering the large ship but it reminded me of when we returned to England.

_“We should have all played Russian Roulette. At least then fewer would have suffered,” Vera complained._

_“Don’t think like that Vera,” I consoled the medic as I helped Khan land the helicopter._

_“WHY NOT?! Ava, at least you are Khan’s partner. His brother won’t let him be sent into space for eternity,” Vera snapped and I sighed._

_“Want to bet on that? Last thing Khan said to Mycroft before we all left to begin with was…” I began, Khan cutting me off._

_“That I lied. I remembered being Sherlock and I destroyed that mentality because I had hated almost every moment of having been his brother. This way I will never have to deal with his insecurities and loneliness being forced upon me in an effort to say otherwise. You two done chatting?” He asked, I looked over at him and saw the smallest tear crawling down his face._

“Valkyrie?” I clicked out of my thoughts to see a woman kneeling in front of me. It took a moment before I recognised her as Uhura.

“Sorry. What?” I asked still a little dazed.

“I wanted to know if you were coming back down to Earth but you were zoned out,” She noted and I smiled sleepily.

“Yeah. Yeah, I need to meet with Admiral Marcus,” I said finally kick-starting back into reality. Uhura nodded before turning and leaving the room again. I watched the door shut automatically before deciding to pack the clothes that were in the wardrobe for me and heading down to Earth with everyone. I know Marcus gave me a small apartment in London so I didn’t feel homesick but I hope he’ll let me see Khan. I really need a ’hug’ shall we say.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on. London can’t be that important,” I smiled and shook my head in response to Kirk’s statement.

“Sorry Captain. Marcus has asked me to remain in London until further notice,” I explained still trying to work out what Marcus is really doing.

“It’s not captain anymore, Valkyrie. Please?” Kirk asked again.

“I am not coming back for the sake of drinking. I need to go, Kirk,” I stated before ending the video call. Marcus had ordered me to stay inside my apartment for the week, food brought to me and anything else that I need daily.

I walked back over to the far wall and pulled the cloth to the floor, looking at my mind map, pinned and taped to the wall. Something wasn’t right about Marcus and I couldn’t get my head around it. If I tried to push it away, it came back harder. Marcus has a daughter and is the only person who knows that I am one of the Augments besides Khan who is supposedly alive and walking around.

“Daughter. I wonder,” I grabbed the PADD that Marcus had given me and looked through all criminal histories that I had access to, and many more that I didn’t, finding nothing on a Carol Marcus.

I looked back up at the mind map and pulled down the picture of the blonde on the wall. She seemed very pretty but ignorant. Ignorance is bliss. As I went to reattach the picture, the ground beneath me shook violently with the sound of an explosion. I ran out of the door not caring about Marcus’s orders as I ran in the opposite direction of all the people.

“Oh my,” I looked at what was a building. The whole structure now ruins as people fled the scene. I noticed a man who seems too calm about this but ignored it as I ran to a young boy crying and bleeding narrowly being missed by a federation car.

“My mum. She was in there,” I picked the boy up knowing that if she was, indeed, in that building, she was certainly not alive.

“Are you okay ma’am?” I turned to the paramedic passing him the small child.

“I’m fine but this boy has a broken femur and several fractured ribs. Possibly some internal bleeding,” I turned away as the paramedic nodded his head. There were so few people outside that were injured,  _someone blew it up from underground. If it was from the ground floor there would be more damage and more casualties. But… I thought this was an archive. Why’s there an underground facility?_

“Ms Jones. You are meant to still be inside your apartment,” Marcus growled.

“I’m sorry for disobeying a direct order Admiral but I could not stand by while people were dying, sir,” I stood at attention earning a somewhat satisfied nod from him.

“Come with me. We are going to San Francisco. You will need to be working on this mission,” I nodded my head and followed Marcus, able to hear the cries and screams of motherless children, ex-mothers, single parents and so many others. They didn’t deserve this. No one deserves this.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help sir,” I stated looking around. I noticed the man from earlier leaving with a bag in his hand.  _He didn’t have that before._

The flight to San Francisco with Marcus was worrying. Marcus kept looking at me as though I was being secretive or that I knew what had happened. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and just kept my face forwards while I thought about what that man had looked like. From behind something seemed familiar about him but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“I want you waiting here while the conference is in session but you will be put straight back onto the Enterprise the moment it is finished,” Marcus ordered as we all climbed out of the jet and onto the roof of Star Fleet HQ in San Francisco.

“Yes sir,” I stated before heading for the bar at the bottom of the building, deciding on a drink but not with Kirk.

“Valkyrie!” I turned around when I heard Uhura, seeing her for a moment before she embraced me.

“Are you okay? I thought you’d been hurt or worse,” I shook my head and smiled at the woman.

“No. It was nearby but I’m fine. Can I talk to you?” I asked wanting to tell someone who I was because something just didn’t feel right.

“Sure,” Uhura agreed and walked with me as we kept walking to the bar.

“Do you think there is something going on in Star Fleet?” I asked and Uhura shook her head.

“No. Why?” I bit my lip in thought before we both walked into the bar and ordered a drink.

“Marcus… something’s not right about him. He woke me up…” I began but Uhura cut me off.

“Woke you up?” She questioned and I sighed.

“I’m… I’m not human. Not entirely,” I began, trying to work out how to word an explanation.

“What do you mean?” I looked around and made sure that there was no one listening in.

“I was a human born in the 1970’s, genetically engineered to have a higher metabolism, increased intelligence, stronger, faster. There were lots of us but we were accused of mass murder and cryo freezed before being sent into space in the early 21st century. My name isn’t Valkyrie but Marcus wanted me to go by that name for some reason but I don’t know why. He told me that my husband was awake as well but I haven’t seen him since I woke up and Marcus won’t talk about him,” I explained, my words getting quicker and my tone beginning to break when I started to talk about Khan.

“But… Okay, what’s your name? Your real name,” Uhura questioned and I sighed as I looked over the people at the bar again.

“Aveline. Ava for short,” I answered and Uhura smiled.

“That’s a prettier name,” She noted and I smiled thankfully.

“If you’re not entirely human, does that mean that you are a different species?” Uhura asked as we began to down shots.

“I’m an Augment,” I explained and she began laughing really hard until she fell off her chair. As she was getting back up, the bar was filled with gunshots and an explosion. We both ran out of the bar to see a jump ship shooting up the Star Fleet HQ, the same floor that the meeting was happening on.


	8. Chapter 8

“Captain. How can I help?” I asked as I walked onto the bridge of the USS Enterprise.

“Valkyrie. I need you to ready everyone in the security team. We are going after John Harrison,” I nodded my head and headed back to the security room to find the 10 guys that were on duty standing there ready to go.

“What are our orders?” one of the men asked and I took a focused breath.

“To be ready to go after the criminal John Harrison. From what I’ve read, we’ll be going to Qo’noS,” I explained and most of them tensed or gasped.

“I’ll send two of you down to the planet’s surface while the rest of us will ready the brig for him and will be waiting for his arrival on board. Hendorff, Menzies. I want you two down there,” The two men nodded their heads before heading out of the room while the others began to head to the brig.

“You look like you’re having fun,” I turned around and smiled at Bones as he walked into the room.

“Oh, so much fun. I mean you can’t beat this,” I stated sarcastically.

“This guy seems so calm and certain about what he is doing. It’s wrong.” I nodded in agreement before a call came through.

 _“Valkyrie, is Bones down there?”_  Kirk asked.

“Yes sir,” I answered making Bones groan.

 _“Send him to the bridge,”_  Kirk ordered before he ended the call.

“I thought we were friends,” Bones joked. I laughed at him before pushing him out the door and going back to organising a roster to watch over the prisoner when he gets here. I had just finished when Kirk’s voice came over the ship-wide comm.

 _“Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war.”_  There was a moment of hesitation in Kirk’s voice before he continued.

 _“I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Qo_ _’noS where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgement for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out,”_  I smiled to myself as I headed up to the brig to let my men know the shifts.

“Valkyrie!” I turned around and smiled at Uhura as she came up to me.

“Here. This is the information on John Harrison,” I thanked Uhura before she continued to head down to the shuttle bay. I opened the PADD and read through the information as I walked the last bit to the brig.

“Read information,” I ordered the PADD as I set it aside and helped the boys finish checking parts of the brig.

 _“Commander John Harrison was an engineer for Star Fleet before setting off an explosion in a secret Star Fleet weapons facility in London. The facility was levelled and Harrison stole a portable teleporter which he used to teleport to Qo’noS after attacking the Star Fleet Headquarters in San Francisco.”_ I listened carefully as I made sure the door was completely sealed as some of the guys began talking.

“Smug looking bastard,” one of them grumbled.

“No one could love him,” another agreed.

“Aren’t you boys meant to be doing something?” I asked accusingly and the two got back to work quickly. Shaking my head slightly I got up and walked over to the PADD as the picture of John Harrison disappeared and a picture of Qo’noS appeared.

As I picked up the item, the ship lurched forwards and I lost my footing. The whole ship went into an orderly panic while members of the crew began to run all over the place to sort things out. I raced out of the brig and down to the shuttle bay in time to bump into Uhura.

“Hey. Don’t mention my real name. I forgot to ask that of you earlier,” I said quickly and got a nod from Uhura.

“I won’t but why?” she asked. I looked over her shoulder as Kirk and Spock entered the shuttle bay.

“Something tells me that it’s for the best that no one knows,” I explained before standing at attention when Kirk got close.

“You coming to the surface with us?” Kirk asked smugly.

“No sir. But I am sending my best two to the surface with all of you,” I answered before thanking Uhura and leaving up to the bridge.

“Welcome to the top,” Bones commented as I walked onto the bridge and I just rolled my eyes.

“Mister Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know you mean business,” Kirk’s voice ordered over the comms.

“Aye, Captain,” Sulu answered.

“This’ll be interesting,” I joked to Bones who agreed with a smirk as we waited for Sulu.

“Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail.” Sulu demanded through the comms to the area where it is believed Harrison is hiding out.

“Mister Sulu, remind me never to piss you off.” Bones said quietly making Sulu and I laugh.

  
“So now we just wait and hope for the best,” I said after the bridge went silent, watching the screen in front of us with information about the ship the others were on.

“What happened? Where's their signal?” Sulu asked as the little blip disappeared from the screen.

“It cut out. I'm working to get them back.” One of the guys called out and I ran over and helped. We began running every test we could until the little blip finally came back.

“Finally,” I sighed out before Kirk spoke through the comms.

 _“We have Harrison in custody. Returning to the Enterprise,”_  Bones and Sulu smiled and visibly relaxed but something in the back of my mind was beginning to stir. I wasn’t sure if it was me being uneasy or if I wanted to punch everything in sight but something wasn’t right.

“Shouldn’t you be down there?” Bones asked and I shook my head.

“The boys should have it handled,” As I finished Kirk spoke over the comms again.

 _“Bones, meet me in the brig.”_ Bones sighed.

“Be right there.” Bones replied as he began to head out.

“Good boy,” I quipped earning the middle finger.

_“Bring, Valkyrie.”_

“Damn it!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Why the hell did he surrender?” Bones asked as the four of us walked towards the brig.

“l don't know. But he just took out a squad of Klingons single-handedly. I want to know how. Valkyrie, stay out here,” I nodded my head and waited at the entrance/exit to the brig, unable to see the inside of the cell as Spock, Kirk and Bones continued in.

“Sounds like we have a superman on board.” I heard Bones state.

“You tell me,” Kirk answered as he stopped near the cell. Then the doors shut and I couldn’t hear anything.

“Looks like fun,” I joked pointing to the blood vial as Bones walked out of the brig.

“So much,” Bones agreed sarcastically before heading off. Soon after Spock walked out of the brig and shook his head.

“Can you go in and keep an eye on him please, commander?” I nodded my head as Spock left. I turned around and entered the brig but got no further than a metre in as I saw who the prisoner was.

“I can give you seventy-two, and they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up.” I felt my jaw drop at the baritone voice I had missed for so long. Kirk turned to look at me as did Khan, Khan’s entire demeanour changed when he saw me.

“Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t leave,” Kirk ordered, storming past me and not waiting for me to reply.

“Ava? Marcus told me you were dead,” Khan was right against the glass as I took hesitant steps forwards.

“He told me you were helping him with a project,” I replied as I joined him at the glass to the cell.

“I was but he refused to let anyone else free. I bean trying to hide everyone but I could not find you anywhere,” Khan answered and I looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean _hide_?” I asked and Khan took a step away from the glass. Just as Kirk rushed into the room.

“Why is there a man in that torpedo?” Kirk asked and I glared at Khan.

“You put them in the torpedoes?!” I exclaimed angrily.

“Yes,” Khan admitted, Kirk looking at me confused before looking back to Khan.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, ignoring me for the moment.

“A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift,” I swiped my hand over my neck as a way of telling Khan not to mention me. “I alone was revived.”

“I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist.” I smiled and laughed quietly at Kirk while Khan continued to try and keep up the pretence that I wasn’t one of the Augments.

“John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan.” I smiled softly at Khan, letting my smile fall when Kirk looked over at me.

“Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three-hundred-year-old frozen man for help?” Kirk questioned and I looked at him questioningly mouthing ‘300’ to Khan.

“Because I am better,” Khan stated, trying to ignore me since neither Kirk nor Spock were looking at me.

“At what?” Kirk inquired.

“Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time, and for that he needed a warrior's mind, my mind, to design weapons and warships.” Khan answered and I realised what was going on.

“You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect,” Spock noted.

“Not intellect. Savagery, recklessness. Marcus wants war,” I corrected Spock in an epiphany, both him and Kirk looking at me worryingly.

“Indeed. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mister Spock. You, you can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons, to help him realise his vision of a militarised Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted.” Khan answered and I realised just how bad everything was.

“No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!” Kirk snapped and I felt pain for him but that was nothing to what was to come if Marcus got his way.

“Marcus took my crew from me. My wife,” Khan answered and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

“You are a murderer!” Kirk growled and Khan turned away.

“He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. ls, there anything you would not do for your family?” Khan asked turning back to face Kirk.

 _“Proximity alert, sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us.”_ Sulu’s voice stated over the comms.

“Klingons?” Kirk asked.

“At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is.” Khan explained, seeming impatient.

 _“l don't think so. It's not coming at us from Qo'noS.”_ Sulu answered, supporting Khan’s statement.

“Commander, move Khan to the med bay. Post six security officers on him.” Kirk ordered me as he and Spock ran out of the room.

“Yes, Captain,” I replied, smiling as I dropped the force field and hugged Khan for the first time in over three hundred years.

“I missed you,” I whispered into Khan’s chest.

“I missed you two, Ava.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Captain Kirk.”_  Marcus’s voice filled the Med bay and I shivered in disgust.

 _“Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there.”_  Kirk replied as I shooed the 5 other security officers away and sat down next to Khan, leaning on his shoulder. Carol and Bones staring at me both worried and confused.

“And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders.” Marcus’s voice kept making me shiver every time he spoke.

 _“Well, we er, we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?”_  I shook my head at Bones and Carol when they were about to pull me away from Khan.

 _“I don't take your meaning.”_  Bones continued to go about his norm as Carol watched Khan and I carefully as Marcus spoke again.

 _“Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?”_ Kirk said, jumping the real reason he brought it up.

 _“Is there something I can help you find, sir?”_  Kirk asked.

 _“Where is your prisoner, Kirk?”_ Khan and I tensed, worried that Kirk would reveal his real location.

 _“Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial,”_ Kirk explained and Khan chuckled bringing a smile to my face.  
  
 _“Well, shit. You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake, and now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started.”_  Khan wrapped his still cuffed arms around me, holding me close as Marcus spoke again. Carol and Bones stared wide-eyed at the comforting nature Khan was showing.

 _“And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process?”_  Kirk protested and something made me smile about his stubborn nature.

 _“He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now, I'm going to ask you again. One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is.”_  I was thankful that Marcus hadn’t brought me up but I was still scared for Khan’s sake. This could end terribly.

 _“He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away.”_ I released a breath that I had been holding and relaxed completely against Khan, feeling his heart beating against my ear.

 _“I'll take it from here.”_  I smiled up at Khan with Marcus’s final words and got a small smile in response.

“Well, at least we're moving again.” Bones sighed and Khan’s sudden mood change told me Bones was wrong.

“If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong,” Khan noted as Bones scanned Khan. Carol ran off and Bones turned to me.

“Why are you two suddenly so close?” Bones asked and I sighed.

“I’m the same as him, Bones. I’m an Augment,” I admitted, waiting for the hate from him but when none came I smiled softly.

“I trust you,” Bones commented and I nodded thankfully. As I turned to ask Khan why he had been willing to help Marcus in the first place, the ship lurched again. As another explosion went off, Bones hit the table with Khan and I on it and we both grabbed him, holding him to the bed so he didn’t get hurt.

“Thanks. I, uh, I was wrong about you,” Bones stated offering his hand to Khan who accepted the handshake.

“You were kind and accepting of my wife. I owe you for that,” Khan noted. I leaned back onto Khan’s shoulder and we went back to his normal relaxed demeanour.

“Anytime,” Bones agreed before heading over to his workbench behind Khan and I.

“Tell me everything you know about that ship,” Kirk ordered as he stormed into the room.

“Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat.”

“I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help.” Kirk explained as he began looking around for security officers.

“In exchange for what?” Khan asked getting off of the security topic before Kirk could bring it up.

“You said you'd do anything for your crew. l can guarantee their safety.” Kirk offered.  
KHAN: Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew.” I elbowed Khan in the ribs and he rubbed them carefully as he glared at me.

“Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?” Kirk asked looking at Bones.

“The tribble's dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why.” Bones admitted and thankfully passed over me being the same as Khan.

“You coming with me or not?” Kirk asked.

“Only if Ava comes too,” Khan offered, confusing Kirk and making me sigh in annoyance.

“He doesn’t know, Khan. Only two people on board know,” I explained, standing up from the bed.

“Who is Ava?” Kirk asked ignoring me for the moment.

“Khan wasn’t the only Augment Marcus revived. He also revived me. I’m Ava,”


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t think this is smart, Khan,” I whispered as we walked out of the med bay, heading to one of the airlocks.

“Doesn’t mean it will end badly,” Khan replied and I looked at his face, recognising his determination.

 _“You want to do what?”_ Scotty asked over the comms.

“We're coming over there. Sulu's maneuvering the Enterprise into position as we speak.” Kirk explained as the three of us walked down the halls.

 _“To this ship? How?”_ Scotty inquired.

“There's a cargo door, hangar seven, access port one oh one A. You need to find the manual override to open that airlock.” I tensed slightly when I heard Khan’s tone. He was angry and he wanted revenge.

 _“Are you crazy? Whoever you are.”_ Scotty noted and I chuckled quietly.

“Just listen to him, Scotty. It's gonna be all right.” Khan sighed at Kirk’s attempt to ease his own nervousness.

 _“It is not gonna be all right. You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die and explode!”_ Scotty complained. I looked at Khan again and saw that his expression hadn’t changed.

“Khan. What are you planning?” I asked when we reached the airlock, all of us putting on some suits to protects us from space.

“Nothing,” Khan attempted, not even looking at me. I thought about letting Kirk know but thought it would be fine, that I could stop Khan if necessary.

“Scotty, how are we doing over there?” Kirk asked as we all climbed down into the airlock.

 _“Captain, I wish I had better news. They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time I won't be able to stop them destroying the Enterprise. Stand by.”_ Scotty answered before Spock spoke up.

 _“Captain, the ships are aligned.”_ I ignored the beginnings of doubt in my mind and faced the airlock door.

“Copy that,” Kirk replied through the comms before changing who he was talking to. “Scotty!”

 _“I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute. I'm running. Stand by. Whoa, whoa, hold on, now, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean, you know, small. It's four square metres, tops. It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass.”_ Scotty explained over the comms and I felt my stomach tighten with fear.

“It's okay. I've done it before.” Khan and I looked at Kirk questioningly. “Yeah, it was vertical. We jumped onto a. It was a. It doesn't matter. Scotty,” We all looked back out the door and I walked over to be next to Khan.

“Did you find the manual override?” Khan asked.

“The manual override, Scotty,” Kirk questioned over Khan and I could feel the testosterone between the two captains.

 _“Not yet, not yet.”_ Scotty sounded out of breath as he answered.

“ _Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships.”_ Spock’s words only made me feel worse about this whole idea.

“Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?” Kirk asked.

“Dude. Debris. That’s not a ‘not now’ thing,” I complained and earned a glare from Khan for having spoken.

 _“It’s not easy! Just give me two seconds, all right, you mad bastard! Tell me this is gonna work.”_ Scotty exclaimed as Khan and I crouched down, ready for when the airlock opens and Kirk soon followed.

 _“Okay, Captain, standby,”_ Spock stated and I felt every emotion possible filling my body.

 _“Okay, okay! I'm set to open the door.”_ Scotty noted and I took a deep breath.

“You both ready?” Kirk asked and I nodded before Khan spoke up.

“Are you?” I nudged Khan slightly and he sighed before turning back to the door that was about to open.

“Spock, pull the trigger,” Kirk ordered.

 _“Yes, Captain. Launching activation sequence on. Three, two, one.”_ The door flew open and the three of us were sucked out into space.

 _“Captain, there is debris directly ahead.”_  I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a large chunk of the enterprise in front of Kirk.

 _“Copy that.”_ I ignored the rest of the conversation, focusing on Khan and my flight path.

 _“Khan, use evasive action._ _There is debris directly ahead.”_ I tried to focus on my path but couldn’t after hearing Khan’s name.

 _“l see it.”_ I looked over and saw Khan dodge one piece but flew straight into another.

“KHAN!” I cried out trying to find him anywhere.

 _“Was Khan hit?”_ Kirk asked.

“He missed one piece but went straight into another,” I exclaimed as I tried to find Khan while watching my own flight path.

 _“Can you see him?”_ Spock’s voice questioned.

“No. I can’t see him anywhere,” I stated, my voice breaking as I tried to find him.

 _“Spock, my display's dead. I'm flying blind.”_ I adjusted my course over to Kirk when I saw a little blip come back, letting me know Khan was still alive.

 _“_ _Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible.  
KIRK: Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner.”_ Spock stated and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

“Kirk. Follow me. I still have my display compass.” I explained as I moved back to where I was supposed to be.

 _“Got it. Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome. Do you copy? Do you copy? Scotty?”_ I looked at the still closed airlock ahead of us and glanced over to Khan who was back with Kirk and I.

 _“If you can hear us, Mister Scott, open the door in ten, nine,”_ Khan reached over for me and wrapped his arms around me, protecting me.

 _“Scotty!”_ Kirk called out and I was beginning to worry he wouldn’t open the door.

 _“Eight. Seven,”_ Spock began counting down.

“Spock! You’re not making nerves any better!” I called out.

 _“Mister Scott, where are you?”_ Kirk asked.

 _“Six, five,”_ I growled slightly as Spock continued to countdown.

 _“Scotty, where are you?”_ Kirk asked again, more desperate.

 _“Three_ ,” I decided to ignore Spock because he was making me feel worse.

_“Do you copy, Scotty? Please!”_

_“Two,”_

_“Mister Scott, open the door!”_

_“Open the door!”_ Kirk called out, bracing his arms over his head just as the door opened. The three of us tumbled across the excessively long floor until we stopped at Scotty’s feet.

 _“_ Welcome aboard.” I smiled softly at Scotty’s comment while Khan helped me up from the floor.

“It's good to see you, Scotty.” Kirk groaned as he rolled over to get himself up.

“Who is that?” Scotty questioned looking at Khan.

“Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan.” Kirk introduced as Khan and I began getting out of our suits.

“Hello.” Scotty stated a little unsure.

“They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge.” Khan noted, ignoring Scotty. Kirk grabbed out some phasers and handed them out before passing Khan one.

“It's locked to stun,” Kirk noted and I looked at him confused.

“Theirs won't be,” Khan replied.

“Try not to get shot.” Kirk sassed. When he and Scotty weren’t looking, I grabbed Khan’s phaser and gave him mine.

“Better?” I asked and Khan nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

“They're going to have full power and we're walking?” Scotty questioned as the four of us jogged down a path.

“The turbolifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage. This path runs adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilising the warp core, which gives us the advantage.” Khan explained in his matter-of-fact tone.

“Where'd you find this guy?” Scotty asked looking to Kirk.

“It's a long story.” Kirk sighed as he looked over his shoulder at me. We kept moving in silence for few hundred metres.

“I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everybody?” Scotty asked looking around.

“The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew. One, if necessary.” I moved a little faster to be up with Khan after he spoke up.

“You designed it so that the Augments could leave Earth,” I noted in a whisper and saw Khan’s subtle nod.

“One? I…” Scotty began but was cut off when a man ran at Khan, knocking me into the wall. Khan managed to knock the man to the ground and I kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

“Quickly,” Khan grabbed my hand and dragged me out of sight while Kirk and Scotty fought another two attackers.

“What? Khan what?” I asked pulling my arm away from his hand.

“I want you to stay out of the bridge when we get there,” Khan stated in a quiet whisper.

“Not while you are on your revenge mission, Khan. I can keep the Enterprise crew from killing you but not if you kill Marcus,” I objected earning a glare from Khan.

“He was going to kill you, Ava. I will kill him, for everything he has done,” Khan snapped, heading back to where Scotty and Kirk were.

“Where are they?” Scotty asked as I chased after Khan.

“Shit,” Kirk swore before Khan stopped.

“This way.” Khan then turned around and walked past me but I walked closer to Kirk and Scotty.

“The minute we get to the bridge, drop them,” Kirk ordered and I gasped. Making both turn to face me.

“What have I done?” I whisper yelled angrily.

“You’re the same as him. I’m not taking any chances,” Kirk snapped before storming past me.

“It’s alright, Lassie. I won’t take you down,” Scotty commented on his way past and I ran to catch up to him.

“I can keep Khan away. But if you shoot him, no one will be able to stop him,” I explained and Scotty nodded.

“Let’s go,” Kirk opened the door to the bridge and we all ran in, stunning the crew inside but not Marcus. Kirk nodded to Scotty but Scotty did nothing as I walked over to Khan.

“What are you two doing?” Kirk basically snapped but I ignored him as I stayed between Khan and Marcus. Grabbing the hand Khan was holding the phaser in.

“Whatever. Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest,” Kirk sighed before going back to what he was doing.

“You're not actually going to do this, are you?” Marcus questioned.

“Admiral, get out of the chair,” Kirk ordered and I had to grab Khan and push him against the glass behind him as he tried to run up to Marcus.

“You'd better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You'd better think about what you did on Qo'noS. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet. You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So if you want me off this ship, you better kill me.” Marcus growled and I could feel Khan was still holding back but if he went all out, he’d overpower me.

“Khan don’t, please. We’ll never be free if you do,” I whispered and felt Khan relax slightly but he was still on edge.

“I'm not going to kill you, sir, but I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter. You all right?” Kirk asked as Khan kicked my legs out from under me.

“Yes, Captain. Jim!” Carol screamed as Khan jumped over the console.

“Listen! Wait!” Carol pleaded before Khan broke her legs and kept going after Marcus. He grabbed Marcus’s head and squeezed.

“KHAN! STOP! PLEASE!” I begged, trying to stand up.

“You should have let us sleep,” Khan growled before Marcus’s skull gave way. Carol screamed as I finally managed to get up and ran over to Khan.

“Khan stop this!” He shoved me out of the way, my shoulder snapping when my arm bent the wrong way. Khan hoisted Kirk off the ground and hailed the Enterprise.

“I'm going to make this very simple for you,” Khan began holding a phaser to Kirk’s head.

 _“Captain.”_ Spock’s voice said in shock.

“Your crew for my crew.” I crawled over to Carol as Khan was talking and used a piece of metal to splint her leg in place.

 _“You betrayed us,”_  Spock noted as Scotty began to stir.

“Oh, you are smart, Mister Spock.” Khan mocked and I felt a tear falling down my face.

“Spock don't,” Kirk attempted before Khan hit him with the phaser, dazing him. I crawled over and checked Kirk’s head to make sure he was only dazed and not harmed.

“Mister Spock, give me my crew,” Khan demanded.

 _“And what will you do when you get them?”_  Spock asked and I knew what Khan was going to say.

“Continue the work we were doing before we were banished,” Khan answered and I sighed because I was right. I ignored the rest of the conversation as Kirk began to talk quietly.

“Why aren’t you trying to stop him?” Kirk asked.

“I can’t. He was made captain because he is the strongest. If I try he will beat me,” I explained as I dragged him carefully over to Carol.

“I’ll go get Scotty,” I noted after Kirk was sat next to Carol.

“Well, let's play this out logically then, Mister Spock. Firstly, I  _will_  kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew.” Khan’s comment chilled me to the bone as I reached Scotty and I helped him up.

 _“If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people,”_ Spock replied as we reached the other two.

“Sorry, Jim. I should have stunned them like you ordered,” Scotty apologised.

“No. Just Khan. I’m sorry Valkyrie… Ava, whatever name you go by. I should have trusted you,” I nodded my head to Kirk before looking back to Khan just as he turned to us.

“Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain.” I grabbed hold of Kirk and Scotty when they were beginning to beam away since Khan was determined to make sure I stayed and was pulled along with them.


	13. Chapter 13

“LET ME OUT!” I screamed from behind the glass of the brig, hitting my hands on it hard enough for cracks to begin forming. I kept hitting the glass until it shattered and I fell forwards, onto the glass shards. I got to my feet and began running, ignoring the pain from the glass since I knew it would heal relatively quickly and headed straight for engineering.

“Kirk. You can’t go in there. You’ll die,” I exclaimed out of breath as I made it to the warp core, Kirk being the only conscious person there.

“I’m not asking how you got out but I have to,” Kirk growled. I grabbed Kirk and pushed him away from the door when he reached for the opening mechanism.

“I regenerate fast enough that I might survive, you won’t. Find Khan and stop him from hurting anyone else, I’ll do this,” I noted as I opened the door to the reactor core and crawled in, letting the door close behind me.

***3rd Person POV***

“Where is he?” Kirk ordered as he got to the bridge.

“He couldn’t have survived that crash, sir. He’s dead,” Sulu answered as he checked the screens.

“He could,” Spock noted angrily. In the core, however, Ava was trying to climb up to the centre of the core, seeing just how far out of alignment it really was. She could feel the radiation affecting her cells and DNA as she kept going.

“Whoa! He just jumped thirty metres!” Sulu exclaimed on the bridge. Ava finally got the core into alignment and was forced back as the electricity surged. Her back smashed into the wall and she fell to the ground just outside the first door when she realised that the radiation taking its toll on her.

“Can we beam him up?” Spock asked, following Kirk out of the bridge. Ava felt alone as she waited for the radiation to leave the confined space behind the first door but something wasn’t right. She looked down at her side and saw a large gash, cutting her skin and some of her organs. Just as the second door began to open she collapsed to the ground, barely clinging to life when Scotty found her.

“There's too much damage. I have no incoming signal. But it may be possible to beam you down, sir.” Spock and Kirk took off running to the transporter room where one of the crew was already waiting. Bones and another medical officer helped lift Ava out of the confined room and took her to the med bay while Scotty began running to the bridge.

“Stand by for coordinates,” Kirk ordered as Scotty ran in, having seen Kirk and Spock on his way past.

“Ava’s dying. Very quickly,” Scotty exclaimed. Kirk and Spock looked at each other as Chekov’s voice came over the comm.

 _“Enter three five one seven by two five nine eight.”_ The technician entered the coordinates and beamed Kirk and Spock to the ground where they saw Khan throwing on his coat. The two run after Khan when he takes off in the opposite direction.

“Ava. Ava if you can hear me we are going to try and save you,” Bones stated quite loudly to Ava. She was still alive and barely holding on to consciousness as the medical team began to get to her wound.

“What the hell happened?” Bones asked himself as he looked at the ripped laceration and the blood that was still freely flowing from the wound. He turned around to get a scalpel off of the bench when he saw the tribble he had injected Khan’s platelets into earlier breathing. He momentarily checked it’s vital signs to see it was fine.

“Get to the bridge and tell them we need Khan alive!” Bones yelled at one of the people just standing around.

“Why are you doing this?” Kirk asked Khan. Spock had missed the scrapper they were on and so now it was Khan vs Kirk.

“You have twisted my wife against me. You killed my crew!” Khan yelled taking a swing at Kirk.

“You’re crew is alive! They are on the Enterprise. Ava is still dedicated to you, Khan. She has only been trying to keep you alive,” Kirk answered managing to avoid all of Khan’s attacks that had stopped as he finished talking.

“And why should I believe you?” Khan snapped at Kirk.

“Because now, right now, Ava is dying,” Kirk answered having to duck another swing. “She tried to save the Enterprise!”

“What?” Khan stopped moving altogether as Kirk spoke.

“She tried to save the Enterprise and everyone on board. And now she’s dying. Don’t let her die alone,” Khan hesitated with Kirk’s words before speaking up.

“She can be saved but in return, my crew and I go free,” Khan offered.

“Does she really mean that little to you?” Kirk asked ducking under another swing but getting tripped up by Khan’s leg.

“She means everything to me,” Khan growled as he began to choke Kirk.

“Fine! Fine!” Kirk managed to say and Khan eased off of Kirk’s neck. “But you don’t stay on Earth,”

“That was the plan,” Khan agreed and the two were beamed up to the Enterprise where security officers waited to arrest Khan.

“Don’t. He’s to go to the Med-bay and then he is to be released,” Kirk ordered when the security guards began to walk forwards. Spock looked at Kirk baffled by Kirk’s order but nonetheless accepted the order.


	14. Chapter 14

“Khan, the Enterprise is on its way,” I announced as I walked into the main hall where Marcel and Khan were talking.

“Thank you, Ava. I need to talk to you in a moment,” I nodded my head and sat down on his chair while I waited for Marcel and Khan to finish.

“If we can clear this patch of forest we will be able to start growing fruit trees as well,” Marcel continued, pointing to a section of the map table.

“Alright. See to it then,” Marcel nodded before walking out of the hall.

“We have crops and vegetables, water and fruit, wood and shelter, yet you want to farm fruit trees?” I asked walking over to Khan and nudging his side.

“You are supposed to be resting,” Khan scolded with a playful smile. I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at the large map and sighing.

“You’re still having nightmares,” Khan pointed out and I nodded.

“I died, Khan. I know it was six years ago now but I was dead. I keep thinking about what would have happened if you hadn’t believed Kirk or if you decided you didn’t care what happened to me,” Khan cut me off before I could finish my usual rant.

“I was angry but I always care,” Khan cooed softly as he embraced me, running a hand through my hair.

“Now, let’s go meet those pesky humans,” Khan offered me his arm and we walked out of the hall and out into the open air. The crimson sky was beautiful and reflected on the silver trees below. The second sun was beginning to rise in the south and was making the snow on the mountains shine.

“Mumma. Papa.” I crouched down and hugged my son as he came running over to Khan and me, his head barely visible over the long red grass.

“Lucas. Shouldn’t you be with Neve?” Khan asked as I let my son go and Lucas looked to the ground with a guilty look.

“Khan. Just for today,” I asked and Khan nodded making Lucas cheer. He began running through the grass again as he looked began playing and laughing.

“Is this why you helped…  _him_  when he woke you up?” I asked referring to the life that the Augments had made on Golfri.

“I thought we had…” Khan began slightly annoyed.

“We did. I’m just curious,” Khan sighed but nodded his head.

“I still remember the trial before I was experimented on. I remember Moriarty’s face when he saw you,” Khan noted getting off of the topic of Marcus. I was about to answer when the Enterprise began to descend into the atmosphere.

By the time we reached the landing port, the crew were getting off of the ship and coming down to meet us.

“Khan.” Kirk greeted with a head nod and Khan returned it while I hugged Uhura and Bones as they walked over.

“How is everyone going?” Kirk asked looking at the new civilisation. I turned around and looked at the slowly growing population and smiled.

“We’re getting there,” Khan answered and the two began to walk off with Lucas happily following after his father.

“Ava! Any new advances that I can shoot down,” Scotty asked as he came over to me.

“Yeah. We had a breakthrough yesterday. Pocket Dimensions. Using it, we found a way of making objects bigger on the inside,”


End file.
